How To End
by iloveJesusJohnnyandDanny
Summary: [Oneshot]He was supposed to be her's he wasn't supposed to go along and date Samantha Manson. He was supposed to love her. How could he decieve her like that? It led to bitterness. Bitterness one should have gotten over, yet bitterness...led to death.


That day she let him down. That day she broke his heart. That day he thought was the darkest he'd lived, turned out to be the end of a life of confusion to the beginning of a life of wonder. He'd figured out who is perfect for him. All because of…a talk.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through _

She wanted him. She wanted him so badly. Yet, he was gone, gone from her life and it was all her fault. It was her decision. It seemed so right at the time, but now…she wonders why. He probably had something better to say than she did. Yet, she had to start that talk.

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

She sat, where she knew he'd be. She had to talk to him again. It'd go differently this time. She'd turn this all around back into where it was meant to be going.

As she twiddled with her fingers, constantly looking up, then back at her fidgeting hands, she saw him. He had his arm linked with _her._ The girl she loathed, and was bent on getting him from for so long. Were they dating? She hadn't heard anything about it yet. She still had a chance, right? She could get him back.

He looked in her direction and she nervously waved. He, of course, smiled and waved back, but _her_ amethyst eyes glared her from his side. She let sea green glare just as equally as she waved him over.

"Hey, Valerie." He walked over, none the less, followed by his friends…including _her._

"Hey, Danny. Can I talk to you?" she stood and made sure she couldn't see the purple menace at his side, "Privately?"

"Umm…" he glanced at _her_. She didn't confirm. Yet, since when did he take orders? "Sure."

With a smirk, she walked off, with the love of purple, longing to be the love of green. Envy and lust entwined in one.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he smiled politely, but one could easily tell, he wanted to get back to _her_.

_Why give up? Why give in?  
It's not enough, it never is  
So I will go on until the end  
We've become, desolate  
It's not enough, it never is  
But I will go on until the end_

"I-I was wondering if, we could-" she sighed. This wasn't quite coming out right, "Danny, I want you to go out with me."

Danny smiled slightly, but it melted to a frown just as quickly. He looked back multiple times, and his face turned a slight pink.

"Valerie? I'm uh- I'm-" his hand went to the back of his neck, as it often did, "I'm dating Sam."

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

So, it was true. After all, it'd been wanted of the jocks and populars since at least kindergarten for those two to get together. A sinking feeling filled her heart. She'd lost her chance because of her hatred for one boy. One boy, who sure as sugar, she'd get rid of now. Emotion always had effect on how she hunted the ghost boy, and right now, even she'd feel bad for him.

_So clever, whatever, I'm done with these endeavors  
Alone I'll walk the winding way (here I stay)  
It's over, no longer, I feel it growing stronger  
I live to die another day, until I fade away_

"But…you like, no-loved me. Danny, how could you have just switched to her!?" Anger welled up inside, and it wanted to burst, like a volcano. She just wanted to protect him, and he goes waltzing over to her. Sam Manson for crying out loud! She's a Goth! A Goth for Pete's Sake! How could he have chosen Sam Manson above Valerie Grey.

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence _

He sighed. This was not going the way he'd hoped. He'd gotten over Valerie, but…he also thought Val had gotten over him. Apparently, not eh? Not good. Valerie was vicious. Especially to the ghost boy. Boy, he wasn't going to have a good night.

"Valerie, I'm sorry. I thought we both got over each other and…I…I love Sam." He backed away, making sure he was a good distance away from punches, smacks, hits or any other violent acts of anger.

"Well, Danny. You thought wrong. Heck, you didn't think at all. You have no respect for girls whatsoever and I can-"

"Valerie, you broke up with me." He reminded her of this. He was right, but she still regretted it.

She had to take her anger out somewhere else. Yet, she still wanted to settle something between them. He couldn't have done this. It was simply unimaginable. It just wasn't right!

_Surround me, it's easy, to fall apart completely  
I feel you creeping up again (In my Head)  
It's over, no longer, I feel it going colder  
I knew this day would come to end, so let this life begin_

He gasped and his eyes darted to the front door.

"Um Val? I-"

"-Gotta go." She crossed her arms and finished his famous statement. He nodded.

"I'm sorry!" and with that he barged through the doors, and she was left, in her thoughts. With a growl, she too, left the building. That ghost boy must have been around her somewhere. He'd be a perfect punching bag.

_So sacrifice yourself  
And let me have what's left  
I know that I can find  
The fire in your eyes  
I'm going all the way  
Get away, please_

The wind whipped across her face as she scanned the city for any hint of his being. Her guns were charged and her stance was ready. Fighting would begin, with her and him. He was going down today. Her vengeance would be fed.

Then finally, she spotted him. He cupped his thermos, with a smile gleaming across his face. That face she hated. It brought her remembrance; it brought her love. He hated that. She wanted to mutilate that face.

"Finally fond you, ghost boy." She flew up above him, making sure to aim a gun at his head. No battle was worth while without banter.

"Valerie." He spun on his heal until their eyes met. Something in those neon green eyes startled her. They looked so much like Danny's had just moments ago. Danny…he was such a traitor.

"I take it you're troubled. So you've come to take it out on me." He crossed his arms, already knowing, somehow, her situation.

"You have a good guess, Ghost. It'll be your last."

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

She fired a pink plasma blast at him and he dodged, as he always did. He never sent a shot at her, only her weapons. He was going easy on her. It wasn't a good idea for him. She could beat that lousy ghost to a pulp if she wanted to enough.

"Valerie, come on. This isn't logical. If you'd like, I know a very good psychiatrist. A bit annoying, but helpful." He chuckled as he thought about his red haired sister. She'd have a student, maybe a handful of attitude, but a student none the less.

"I don't _need_ guidance. I don't _need_ anyone. All they do is end up stabbing you in the back!" she fired at him again. Dang, she needed a stronger gun, or faster. Either/or, she needed to kill this ghost.

_I see nothing in your eyes  
And the more I see the less I like  
Is it over yet?  
In my head_

His spectral tail took the place of his legs as he shot down the streets of Amity. He shivered. All the weather broadcasts had been telling him how a cold front had entered last night. Only he was stupid enough to slander a warning. The cold hair stuck in his lungs, but he managed to stay ahead of Valerie. Yet, even a ghost, can't go one forever.

"You thought it was hard not having anyone to love you. Having everyone abandon you, huh? Well, you ain't the only one." She continued to rant. She'd cool down eventually, he hoped so.

The dark clouds clumped together as flakes of white started to fall. Gently pulled down by the force of gravity, and hitting whatever was in their way. His back was soon covered in them, weighing him down.

"I resent that. I'm dating someone." He stated. This only made her angrier. She blasted mercilessly at him, hoping to maybe once, hit him. Then, she saw her. The girl who'd stolen her life away.

Samantha Manson, standing vulnerable in front of the Nasty Burger. A malicious grin spread across Valerie's face. Her chance, stood in front of her, with no barrier or complications. She was bent on killing the ghost boy…yet why not kill the girl and frame him? It was a perfect plan.

_So sacrifice yourself  
And let me have what's left  
I know that I can find   
The fire in your eyes  
I'm going all the way  
Get away, please_

"Sam." Danny's saw her as well. Why did she always have to watch him battle. She could get hurt, and that's the last thing he wanted. She glared at Valerie as she followed him in his precarious twists and turns. His eyes never left her body, yet, neither did Val's. Revenge dripped from her actions.

She turned to face the Goth; that grin still spread across her face. Her gun aimed straight at his girlfriend's heart, and anger blazed in her eyes. Danny knew what she was thinking. She wanted to blast down the barriers…to him.

_Surround me, it's easy, to fall apart completely  
I feel you creeping up again (In my Head)  
It's over, no longer, I feel it going colder  
I knew this day would come to end, so let this life begin_

"Sam! Valerie No!" he immediately darted to the girls, but that sickening blast echoed through his mind. It was huge, the biggest blast he'd seen Valerie shoot. Maybe, she wanted to prevent Sam from dodging, or she really wanted to kill her with a passion.

He flew as fast as his body could take him. He couldn't let her die. He loved her. He loved her.

Yet, the searing pain that shot through his chest was enough to make one test that truth.

_You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be  
You gotta fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you_

"Danny!" He hadn't noticed he'd fallen right in her arms upon impact. He didn't know he could fly fast enough to impact a blast, yet he did it. He regretted it a bit, but he'd managed to save Sam. That was enough for him.

"Sam…you're…all right." He smiled at her, longing to see her smile back. His wish was un-granted.

"Danny, what were you thinking?" worry, not happiness. Fret, not joy. He didn't like that face…he never had. He always felt it was his responsibility to make sure that face never showed up.

"I was…thinking along the lines of…not letting you get hit." His body must have been going into shock, or perhaps simply spazzing. He could no longer keep himself up, letting her do said task for him. His body began to tingle, almost like when your leg falls asleep, yet…in a more ghostly state, if that makes sense.

_I'm waiting  
I'm fading  
Realize  
Start hiding_

All right, so she didn't exactly hit her direct mark, yet she did hit something she'd hoped to. Her enemy was fading in the arms her newest enemy. Perhaps this piece of devastation would bring the girl to depression. Thinking too far? She'd hoped not. Danny would sure as daylight dump her if that happened.

Her smile never faltered, as she watched scene before her eyes. Sam's face was permanently etched in her mind. The look she'd caused. She must have had feelings for this ghost. Cheating on Danny was nonnegotiable and unreasonable. He had competition, so it'd never add up to a happy life for him, right?

"What have you done?!" Sam glared up at Valerie. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. Perhaps her face was angry, but inside, she would fall apart at anything. This gave Valerie a definite advantage.

"_I was looking to hit you, but this is much better." _That's what she wanted to say, but it gave away way too much. Yeah, the town always knew she was after the ghost boy, not Samantha. She'd be a murderer, which was not good publicity.

She landed and clicked her heels, causing her sled to fold into her boots. She advanced towards her prey.

_This will be all over soon  
Pour salt into the open wound  
Is it over yet?  
Let me in_

"Stay away from him!" Sam stood in front of Danny is a threatening stance. She wasn't going to let that red suited monster touch her boyfriend.

"I find it funny…that Danny doesn't know about this. Honestly, he knows, I'd never cheat on him like you are, Manson. He thought you loved him…Ha! I can't believe…that both of you…would lie to each other." Her fists clenched. This…none of this…was fair, to her to Danny. Nothing…it was all Sam's fault that everything was going the way it was. All Sam's fault!

"Danny knows about everything I do Valerie! There's so much you don't know about him. So I advise you to lay off and let me and him live our lives! You don't control us Valerie; in fact you can hardly control yourself."

_You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be  
You gotta fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you_

"Lies. Everything you say are lies! Danny would never allow any of this!" oh, man did she want to blast that girl to pieces. How did she possibly think Danny would allow her to be dating a ghost and him; A g_host, _against him? That little liar.

"He do-" she felt a tug at her boot, and looked down to meet his glowing eyes.

"Sammy…" it was only one word, and yet he had to struggle just to get it out. Even breathing was beginning to get rather difficult, but he had to say something, "I can't…hold form."

She did a quick double take from Valerie to Danny before kneeling down and holding him. She whispered in his ear, and he seemed to calm down a little bit, but you could tell he was nervous. His breathing was rugged and rushed.

_Why give up? Why give in?  
It's not enough, it never is  
So I will go on until the end  
We've become, desolate  
It's not enough, it never is  
But I will go on until the end_

"I hope you die slow, Phantom. I really do." Valerie turned to leave, but stopped when a blue flash of light came from behind her. Curiosity got the better of her, and she turned back, just to see what happened.

Two fluorescent blue rings hovered around Phantom's waist. He grasped Sam in an iron grip and his eyes held pure pain. He wasn't breathing, but looked as though he was trying to hold something back. The hoops constantly bounced back and forth, just slightly, just making it unable to see what was beneath their glow.

Sam's eyes darted from her to Danny. Something wasn't supposed to be seen here, something Valerie wanted to see _because_ it wasn't meant to be seen.

"Danny…Danny, keep fighting. Please." Tears streamed down Sam's face as she begged him to stay with her. He mouthed the words 'I can't.' and cried out in pain as the rings traveled their full distance.

Valerie's jaw dropped as Daniel Fenton lay in the place of the despicable ghost she'd just shot down. What the heck was going on here?

"No!" Sam screamed and she cradled him in her arms, "No, Danny don't…don't, you can keep going. You're strong. Please?"

He smiled and touched her cheek.

"I'll take the shot for you. I'll be the shield…for you  
needless to say…I'll stand in your way. I'll…take the shot…for you. I'll give my life… for you. I'll make it stop. I'll take…the shot for you._"_

"For You." She pulled him closer and cried. He knew her favorite songs, but…she never thought it'd actually apply.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Danny…was the ghost boy? How is this possible? Danny was alive, he was a human boy... he wasn't-couldn't, be a ghost. This had to be a dream. Yeah, that's it. It was a dream and she'd wake up in a few minutes.

"Sam…I'll always love you." He kissed her lightly and let his hand slide down her cheek onto his lap. His eyes glistened and he patiently watched his life flash before his dimming blue eyes.

She squeezed him, refusing to let him go.

"No, no, Danny please…don't. I can't…live without you." She sobbed into his chest, not caring how much blood covered her face.

"Um…what the heck is going on here?" Valerie interrupted them. A confused look was etched across her face.

"You monster! How could you do this to him!?" Sam screamed in anger at the ghost hunter, "All he ever did was protect this town. All he ever did was get with you, and you bloody kill him! You're a bloody murderer!" she wished to continue but Danny put up a hand.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice   
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

"Val, I'm sorry…about all of this. I wanted…to tall you about…it all. But…whenever I tried…I couldn't…or you…would try to kill me." He laughed lightly, but it pained him to do so.

"This is all a dream." Valerie backed up in disbelief.

"None of this…is a dream Valerie. It's all real. You killed a boy. You're a murderer." Sam chocked back sobs and shook her head. Valerie glanced at the two of them constantly mouthing 'no'.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Danny drew in a sharp breath, as his lungs could no longer handle the pain. He gritted his teeth in utter pain as he tried to let our air, but his body wouldn't permit it.

"I l-love you Sam. G-goodbye." He smiled one last time and held Sam's hand in a firm grip as his eyes slowly closed. The blue orbs vanishing under pale eyelids. His grip went limp and his head fell back. She pulled his close to her and cried. He was gone. He was gone. 

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness   
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

How to save a life  
How to save a life 

"He's…dead?" Valerie gulped. Did she…did she...no, no she-this was a dream. Why hadn't she woken up yet?

She laughed gently to reassure herself. What movies did she watch last night? What on earth was her sub conscious entwined around?

"Why are you laughing?" mascara ran down the distraught teens face. Her eyes were soulless; she'd just lost the one she lost. She gently laid his down on the rough pavement. True, some of the by passers had stopped to see the scene, they didn't say a word, but they all knew hat had happened. The clump of watchers had grown very much, yet all was silent.

Sam stood shakily, to her feet and glared at Valerie. Who did she think she was? Laughing about death. Heartless! She was heartless and cruel, and would burn in hell for what she did.

Finally, it smacked Valerie in the chest as to what happened. This was not a dream. It was all too real. She just murdered someone, a human, a once living boy, because of bitterness. She'd go to jail for it, but worst of all she had to live with it…to live with the guilt.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she jumped onto her jet sled. Maybe, she could put all this behind her; it'd all be gone in an instant. She looked down at Sam, who had her fists clenched.

She couldn't watch this anymore. She was to blame. With lightning speed, she flew away from the scene, leaving behind…everyone and everything. Yet, she looked back, and saw Sam…cradling _her_ boyfriend her dead boyfriend in her arms.

He had always been Sam's. Love was true, it was there. She saw it; she didn't want to admit it. She had loved that raven haired boy, and she killed him. Her love was never visible. It was never whole, no matter how much she'd hoped it had been. It was not pure, and now she knew, he'd been gone, forever, from her.

_But I will go on until the end_

_-------------------- ------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------_

A/N Ok, who's confused? This was made from three songs. Breath by Breaking Benjamin, Until the End by Breaking Benjamin, and How to Save a Life by The Fray. The Lyrics Danny said to Sam were Shot by Rasmus.

The Title, was meant to be a mix of all three songs, it was originally meant to be How To End One's Breath but I shortened it to How to End… I like it better.

This took me about…three weeks to write, but I love it. It's actually one I like, even though it probably stinks. Anyway, thank you for reading. Thank you so much everyone


End file.
